Aphrodite
"Of course! Because, really how boring these hunters are! A quest for some monster, blah blah blah. Saving Artemis. Let her stay lost I say. But a quest for true love" Aphrodite to Percy, Titan's curse Aphrodite is a daughter of Ouranos. It is unknown if Gaea is her mother.She is the Greek goddess of love, beauty, sexuality,desire, pleasure, grace and procreation. Her Roman counterpart is Venus. She is portrayed by Serinda Swan in the movie. History When Kronos/ Chronus overthrowed his father Ouranus, his remains were thrown in the sea and from the remains, Aphrodite was born. In Botticelli's painting, she was standing on a seashell, but she states it had never happened. She got married to Hephaestus, but unhappy with the marriage, she has a relationship, secret relationship to Ares . ''Percy Jackson and the Olympians'' Edit ''The Lightning Thief Aphrodite is mentioned as constantly cheating on her husband with Ares (and mortals judging from all her children). Hephaestus constantly makes traps to try and embarrass her in front of the other gods, one of which Percy and Annabethget trapped in while recovering Ares' shield. Percy finds the scarf of Aphrodite, which Annabeth snatches away from him before he can get intoxicated by the perfume. In the movie, Grover states he likes to flirt with the daughters of Aphrodite. It is odd why Clarisse La Rue didn't appear in the movie. The Titan's Curse When Percy visits the attic to see the Oracle, he sees Aphrodite's Scarf from the events of ''The Lightning Thief''and wonders why Annabeth had left it in the attic. He later meets Aphrodite and Ares outside of the Junkyard of the Gods in the desert. She expresses her interest in Percy's love life, saying that his desire to save Annabeth is very cute. She also says that she isn't going to make Percy's love life easy. She is also seen at the Winter Solstice voting for Percy and Thalia not get disintegrated. The Battle of the Labyrinth When Percy lands on the island of Ogygia, he meets Calypso and thinks that she is prettier than Aphrodite, but doesn't dare to say it out loud for fear of being zapped by her. Also, when Hephaestus comes to the island to ask Percy if he wants to leave, he tells him to beware of love due to the lack of loyalty from his wife. Percy also assumes Aphrodite landed him on Ogygia to make his love life interesting because she "likes him." He later learns that it is Hera who had sent him on Ogygia. The Last Olympian When Annabeth is chosen to be the official architect of Olympus, Aphrodite goes along with Apollo saying that there should be many statues of her as well. The Heroes of Olympus The Lost Hero Aphrodite claims Piper soon after her arrival at Camp Half-Blood. She gives Piper her blessing with new, magic makeup, hairdo and a pretty sleveless dress with gold bracelets. She later makes an appearance in her daughter Piper's dream and talks to her. After the talk, Leo, Jason, Gleeson Hedge, and Piper all have new clothes and a bag with supplies. Piper, one of Aphrodite's daughters.In the dream, she tells Piper of their true enemy, Gaea. She also reveals why she considers herself to be the most powerful goddess as well as the oldest, being created out of Ouranos. She believes she is the most powerful due to the fact that love can bring the gods to their knees. She also tells Piper that she truly loved Tristan McLean, and understood him well enough not to reveal her real nature. Aphrodite reveals a more caring nature, appearing to care for her children far more than the other gods, (excluding Poseidon, and possibly Hades, Hermes, Hephaestus, Athena, andArtemis with her Hunters) and treating people she loves in a kinder way, she seems to understand humans more than the other Gods and it is likely that without Aphrodite they would not have been able to complete the quest. Personality Aphrodite is both temperamental and vain. In addition, she is also crafty, flirtatious, and seductive. Despite these qualities, she is both very loving and passionate, having a faith in love that is absolute and true. Aphrodite is very benevolent and gentle to those she favors and deeply cares for her children as well as their fathers. Presiding over the most powerful of human feelings, she has great insight into mortal emotions as well as mortal nature by extension. Appearance Aphrodite is the personification of beauty, and appears to others as their personal epitome of physical attraction which is why her true appearance is unknown. Abilities Command over feelings of attractionAphrodite possesses the standard powers of a goddess with personal abilities such as: *Infallible visual acuity *Omnipotent allure *Speaks and understands French as it is the language of love *Charmspeak: Her voice has a mesmerizing effect, capable of influencing the emotions of others or of placing them in her thrall *'Amokinesis: '''As Goddess of love and beauty she has the mystical ability to arouse love and passion in others. She also possesses the ability to entrance any mortal or god She desires with control over love, lust, beauty and other things related to them Personification of Desire: Aphrodite as the Goddess of Love and Beauty is the personification of all desire and fulfillment, She has absolute power over her realm. She has power over craving of the unattainable. The force of physical appetite or emotional need. Strong envious desire. In contrast she is also lords over satisfaction, extending to the attainment of ones desire. Venus Venus is Aphrodite's Roman aspect. As Venus, she becomes more disciplined, militaristic, and warlike. She may have children or descendants at Camp Jupiter near San Francisco. The Greeks envisioned Aphrodite as a passionate and sensuous being. The Romans hailed Venus as the divine ancestress of their culture. Aphrodite's lover, Ares RelationshipsEdit Aphrodite is married to Hephaestus, but she is known for her affairs among gods and mortals with Ares as her favorite. Immortal Children Edit Mortal ChildrenEdit Film The Lightning ThiefEdit Aphrodite is briefly seen during a meeting of the Olympian council. Trivia *Homeric sources claim that Aphrodite is a daughter of Zeus and an Oceanid nymph named Dione. *Her name is the inspiration for aphrodisiac. *The planet Venus is named after her Roman counterpart. *She is the eldest Olympian, since she rose from Ouranos' remains before Zeus and his siblings were born. *She was born of Ouranos, like the Titans. Despite this, she is a goddess.